Princess Leia of Krypton
by Cerulean Apocalypse
Summary: Clark comes home to find that Kara has discovered the greatest set of Sci-fi movies ever made: Star Wars! We all know that Clark doesn't care much for fiction, but what about Kara? Especially when she makes a connection with one specific character in the movie. Clark agrees, but in what sense? Set in Season 7, mild spoilers for Star Wars, but they're the obvious ones :


**Princess Leia of Krypton**

'_Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi; you're my only hope.' _Clark Kent was not too familiar with the _Star Wars _movies, but when he heard those words he knew that Kara had discovered the famous space saga. He found her sitting on the couch, eating popcorn, with her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Hey, Kara," he greeted. "I see you've discovered _Star Wars._" He said this slightly awkwardly, seeing as his cousin found such obvious delight in the movies, and he could barley comprehend that Darth Vader was Luke's father, Leia was his sister, and, that on Luke's home planet, there was blue milk. Where that blue milk came from, Clark didn't know, because milk came from cows, that milk ranged from white to crème colored, and there probably were no cows in space; if milk didn't come from cows, where did it come from?

Kara turned to him. "Kal-El, this is a wonderful movie; unrealistic and with poor effects, but still very good. Why didn't you introduce me to them before?" Clark opened his mouth to answer, but Kara didn't wait for him to. "Come; sit and watch with me."

"Actually, Kara, I've got some chores to do; I'll join you in a little bit," Clark told her. Truthfully, he just didn't want to watch the whole _Star Wars _trilogy. It wasn't that the movies weren't good; they were just very time-consuming and all too unrealistic for his taste.

..~0~..

Clark tried to take his time doing his chores, but at the same time he tried to speed up. After all, Kara was no idiot; if he took too long, she would figure out he was trying to avoid watching the films with her. Therefore, Clark was able to finish his chores in about 20 minutes. He doubted he had missed a lot of the movie, though.

Sure enough, by the time he walked back into the farm house, Kara was still watching _Star Wars. _"You've just missed the best part," she informed him. "Obi-Wan and Luke went to a space cantina, and met a very young Harrison Ford-portrayed character by the name of Han Solo. Apparently…" Kara went on to Clark about how Han Solo was part of a smuggling organization, and apparently owed money to someone named 'Hutt'. She continued to update him on what he had missed, until she finally got to the topic of the movie saga's leading lady. "Princess Leia is the best character so far, I think," she stated.

"The girl with the cinnamon bun hair?" Clark asked, trying to remember. Kara gave him a look.

"Her hair isn't THAT unusual. It's a common look in native Europe, I've heard," she explained. Clark nodded.

As the commercial break ended, Clark came to a conclusion; just agree with Kara on this, and don't make any comment unless you actually know what you're talking about. His plan actually worked; for a while anyway.

Kara watched in disgust as Darth Vader took Princess Leia for interrogation. As she was forced into a chair, Darth Vader turned to face a man. They mentioned blowing up a planet if the princess refused to give up the location of the rebel's base. Kara gasped.

"I knew they were horrible people, but—but—they are just like General Zod!" she spat. "They decide to blow up a good planet, a planet with innocent people, just because one person won't tell them what they want to know?"

"It's just the way the Empire runs things, I guess," Clark said. Kara pouted and turned her attention back to the screen.

Vader threatened the princess, and finally, she faked an answer to save her people. She gave them a false location. Darth Vader then pressed a button.

Princess Leia watched as her home planet was blown to bits.

Kara's eyes widened. Leia cried out. Vader was merciless. Clark just watched the whole thing.

Kara didn't comment for the rest of the movie. Clark was partially grateful for that, but also concerned for his cousin. She had the remote control in her hand, but refused to turn the channel or turn the TV off. The closest thing to an emotional reaction was when the Death Star was blown to pieces, and her lips curved ever so slightly into a smirk. As the end credits rolled, Clark reached for the remote in Kara's hand and switched off the TV.

"I thought you liked that movie, Kara," Clark stated. "What happened?"

Kara turned to him. "She's like me, Kal-El."

Now Clark was slightly more confused. "Who? Princess Leia?"

His cousin nodded. "We both come from planets that were brutally destroyed; hers by the Death Star and mine was blown to pieces by… other causes. She is from a royal family, and I come from the House of El, one of Krypton's most noble bloodlines. We were both recently reuinited with a long-lost family member—" Clark shot her a confused look. "Yes, I am aware of her relationship to Luke. It is quite well known, Kal-El. Being an Earthling, I'm surprised you didn't know."

Clark would have corrected her and said that he did know, but Kara continued before he could answer. "She's not constantly dependant on a man, she wants to do what's best for the galaxy, and she's also a bit stubborn, but also open minded… it's just…"

Clark finished her train of thought. "She's a lot like you."

Kara nodded. "I just feel a connection to the character. We've both faced similar trials, and are roughly around the same age, her being 19. And—"

"Kara," Clark interrupted, "you do realize that Princess Leia is fictional, right?"

"Of course I do," She replied. "It's just interesting; knowing that at some point, people on Earth thought about events so similar to mine, and they create a character someone so much like me.

"I'm like the Princess Leia from Krypton. All of my people are dead. I don't have anyone left. I was saved by something that can be considered like exile, my father putting me on a ship, knowing I could never return to him. I was given a duty, but it's gotten very messed up along the way."

Clark looked at his cousin. She seemed a sad. "Kara," he said, "you're not here alone. I'm here. And you've got new family and friends here too; Lois, Lana, Chloe, Jimmy, they all care about you. Even Lex cares about you.." He paused. " Kara, you belong here with us. And if you knew how the other movies went, you'd realize that Princess Leia eventually learned the same thing."

She smiled. "Do you really think that?"

He nodded. "I know that."

A few seconds passed, both of them happy, feeling that they were in a moment of genuine familial love and caring; not the type faked for a Christmas card.

Then Kara asked a question. "Kale-El, if I'm Princess Leia, does that make you Luke Skywalker? My long-lost twin brother?"

Clark laughed. "How do you even know about that?"

"It's an all-day _Star Wars _marathon," she responded. "Earlier, _Revenge of the Sith _was on. And next up is _The Empire Strikes Back!_" Kara grinned. Clark grimaced. Watching Episode IV was hard enough for him; now he had to watch too more films.

It could be worse, he reminded himself, though. At least he didn't have to watch the prequels.

Besides, Clark knew that he would do almost anything to keep his favorite Kryptonian cousin so happy.

**The End**

**A.N.: ****I hope you all reading enjoyed it, because I certaintly enjoyed writing it. It's my first piece for Smallville, so please tell me what you though. Was it good? Was it bad? Typos? OOC-ness? Constructive-criticism is always a good thing. Or just let me know if you liked it. :)**

**~Apocalypse:)**


End file.
